The goals of this project are to develop, evaluate, and disseminate an interactive computer software program that provides a brief motivational intervention for individuals with alcohol problems. The intervention will consist of integrated Assessment, Feedback and Decision Making modules. The program will use the FRAMES elements common to effective brief motivational interventions. The target population ranges from at-risk drinkers to individuals with alcohol dependence. The goals of Phase I were to develop a limited prototype of all three modules and evaluate its technical merit and feasibility. This has been accomplished and feasibility has been demonstrated. The goals of Phase II include the completion of the Windows prototype and the development of a parallel web application. The program will be beta tested and revised accordingly. Finally, a controlled clinical trial with a 12 month follow-up will assess the efficacy of the program. The public health implications are far reaching. The costs of medical care, lost work, and alcohol-related injuries for alcohol abusers are well known. If computer-based brief motivational interventions can be provided at low cost, the savings could be significant. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This program could meet the needs of health-oriented web sites, primary healthcare and mental healthcare providers, EAP programs, and behavioral healthcare organizations by providing a cost-effective brief motivational intervention for heavy drinkers.